Soundless Voice
by teayunmin
Summary: "Kau selalu memberiku kehangatan, walau ku tahu kau sedang kedinginan.. kau selalu ada untukku saat kau sendiri tidak tahu tempat berpijak.. kau yang membuatku kuat bahkan ketika kau lemah.. kau tahu aku akan kembali bahkan saat aku putus asa.. kau selalu menangis saat aku sadar dari koma, aku jadi merasa bersalah.." - It's MinYoon fanfiction / Bad summary / R&R please...


_**Soundless Voice...  
(Inspired by Len Kagamine's song – Soundless Voice)**_

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, etc.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS MinYoon FANFICTION.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kanau nara kono koe**__**  
**__**Subete ubai satte**__**  
**__**Itoshii hito e to ataete kudasai**_

_**(**__**Bila suara ini dapat memungkinkanmu tertawa kembali  
Ambillah semuanya..  
Asal senyummu kan merekah lagi…)**_

_**.**_

Sore itu Jimin sedang sibuk berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor Bangtan High School agar bisa menerobos siswa lainnya dan pulang lebih awal untuk menemui seseorang yang diam-diam disukainya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak hingga sekarang Jimin berada di kelas XII jurusan IPA disekolah ternama di pusat Kota Seoul.

Orang itu, Min Yoongi. Namja manis dan periang berkulit putih pucat yang berteman dengan Jimin yang tak kalah periang semenjak Jimin pindah ke sebelah rumah Yoongi sebagai tetangga baru. Saat itu Yoongi baru berumur 6 tahun, dan Jimin lebih muda setahun darinya. Mereka sangat cepat akrab dan sering bermain dan tertawa bersama...

.

Saat Yoongi tepat berumur 11 tahun, ia diberikan kabar yang cukup membuatnya mengurung diri seharian penuh di kamarnya hingga membuat Jimin dan kedua orang tua Yoongi kepayahan membujuk namja manis itu agar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengidap penyakit jantung yang serius. Hingga dokter menyarankan orang tua Yoongi agar Yoongi berhenti dari aktifitas yang bisa membuat jantungnya semakin melemah.

Sebenarnya orang tua Yoongi sudah merahasiakan itu dari Yoongi sejak ia berumur 7 tahun. Namun melihat keadaan Yoongi yang semakin hari semakin memburuk, dan sempat tertinggal kelas 2 kali karena sakitnya yang berkepanjangan, orang tua Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kabar itu kepada Yoongi saat ia tepat berumur 11 tahun. Yoongi sangat terpukul. Ia takkan bisa melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan anak usia sebayanya. Ia akan terbaring dikamar atau bahkan dirumah sakit selama bertahun-tahun untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Namun Yoongi bersyukur, karena saat itu Jimin selalu ada untuknya. Jimin selalu datang dan menghiburnya. Membuatnya tertawa. Mendengarkan semua keluhan Yoongi. Dan bisa menjadi sandaran Yoongi saat ia merasa membutuhkan seseorang.

.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku SMA semester kedua dikelas XI untuk Jimin dan XII untuk Yoongi jika saja ia bisa meneruskan sekolahnya.

Yoongi sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya yang bernuansa putih biru. Seolah-olah semuanya terasa bersedih ketika Yoongi yang ceria harus divonis penyakit yang mengerikan seperti itu. Yang bisa merenggut nyawa Yoongi kapan saja.

"_Hyung, teruslah tertawa.."_ ucapan sakral dari Jimin yang terus mengerubungi pikiran Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi jadi lebih bersemangat.

Namun dengan vonis yang terus menerus di jatuhkan kepada Yoongi membuat Yoongi terkadang menjadi tubuh tak bernyawa. Hampa...

Pernah suatu malam saat Jimin menginap di rumah Yoongi untuk menjaganya di malam libur –itu adalah kebiasaan Jimin, Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin...

"Benarkah jika Tuhan itu adil? Lalu mengapa orang yang memang bisa saja mati sedetik dari sekarang ini harus di ciptakan?" Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk sambil menengadah ke atas melihat ribuan bintang yang bisa dilihat jelas dari balik kaca yang sengaja dipasang di atap kamar Yoongi, berbalik ke arah Yoongi lalu merapatkan selimut Yoongi dan merapikan poni Yoongi yang ada di pelipisnya.

"Tuhan itu adil, hyung. Mungkin jika kau tak berada di dunia ini kau takkan bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu.. bertemu dengan teman-temanmu... bertemu denganku..." ucap Jimin sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi yang mulai menirus.

"Untuk apa bertemu dengan semua itu, Jimin? Jika pada akhirnya akan terpisah dalam sekejap mata?" Yoongi menatap Jimin nanar dengan pandangan mengabur karena air mata yang bisa mengalir kapan saja itu.

Jimin sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Yoongi. Ia tahu Yoongi bersikap seperti ini bukan karena inginnya, tapi karena terkadang ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan ketika harus menanggung beban berat seperti itu sendirian. Dan Yoongi memilih sedikit membaginya bersama Jimin.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, takkan pernah. Bahkan jika takdir menginginkan aku untuk tinggal disini tanpamu..." ucap Jimin lembut sambil menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi menutup matanya erat.

Malam itu suasana kembali membiru...

Dan keesokan harinya, tubuh Yoongi terasa sangat dingin dalam pelukan Jimin. Ia tidak juga sadarkan diri, yang membuat Jimin dan keluarga Yoongi terguncang hebat. Saat itu juga Yoongi dilarikan ke rumah sakit..

Yoongi koma, jantungnya bahkan berdetak 2 kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri hingga 8 bulan. Dan itu cukup membuat Jimin uring-uringan...

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yoongi dan Jimin, di awal musim dingin yang lumayan bersalju. Yoongi terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit sejak ia sadar sepenuhnya dari koma 8 bulan dan menjalani rehat selama 2 bulan penuh.

"Hyung, berhentilah membuatku khawatir.." Jimin menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi sudah dapat dijenguk. Langsung saja ia melesat ke rumah sakit dan masuk kedalam ruangan Yoongi setelah mendapat izin.

Jimin sudah bertahan mati-matian menunggu kesadaran Yoongi dari komanya. Dokter sudah membuat perjanjian bersama orang tua Yoongi untuk memberikan suntik mati kepada Yoongi jika ia tidak sadarkan diri hingga setahun, dan terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti rehat dirumah sakit itu. Karena jantung Yoongi semakin melemah sepersekian detik tiap harinya selama ia koma. Dan tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan di kondisi Yoongi yang seperti itu.

Namun Jimin menolak keras perjanjian itu, dan memohon kepada dokter tersebut untuk memberikan Yoongi waktu. Dan Yoongi tersadar sepenuhnya setelah berjuang melalui banyak rintangan dan kesakitan.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Jimin.." Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Jimin yang sulit diartikan itu, Jimin juga nampak lebih acak-acakan sebelum ia koma. Yoongi tidak tahu berapa lama sudah ia koma dan berusaha menyemangati jantungnya sendiri untuk melihat Jimin lagi. Untuk melihat Jimin lulus dari SMA...

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin setelah ia merasakan Jimin mulai tenang dan mengelus-elus telapak tangan Yoongi dengan jemarinya.

"Uh-um" Jimin mengangguk. Ia tak mau membuat Yoongi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Keadaan bahwa Jimin hampir putus asa, saat mendengar perjanjian suntik mati itu. Kenyataan bahwa Jimin kehilangan secercah harapannya yang ia temukan di dalam diri Yoongi.

"Syukurlah.." jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum, melihat wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tersenyum Jimin memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelipis Yoongi lembut. Yoongi refleks menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan Jimin menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jimin? Kau sudah kelas berapa?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kelas XII hyung.. ada apa?" Jimin balas bertanya pada Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin melihatmu lulus.." ucap Yoongi sambil menunduk. Ia tahu harapannya itu terlalu tinggi, karena dokter baru saja memberikan vonis lagi, bahwa ia benar-benar tak boleh banyak bergerak karena melemahnya jantungnya.

"Um.. makanya kau harus kuat hyung! Bertahanlah hingga aku lulus nanti..." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum, Yoongi balas tersenyum. Yoongi tersenyum senang. Membuat Jimin benar-benar tercengang karena cahaya yang muncul dari balik jendela membuat senyuman Yoongi seperti bercahaya. Terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Um!" Yoongi mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan Jimin.

.

.

Jauh di dalam hatinya ia menangis...

'Maafkan aku, Jimin.'

.

.

.

_**Kanau nara mou ichido dake**__**  
**__**Kimi no koe ga kikitai**__**  
**__**Mou ichido, tada ichido dake**__**  
**__**Yonde yo...**_

_**(Karena hanya satu permintaanku  
Aku ingin mendengar suaramu  
Sekali lagi, tuk terakhir kali  
Memanggilku...)**_

.

Jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan Ujian Nasional yang akan dia hadapi seminggu lagi, masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemui Yoongi dirumah sakit, hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya, bercerita atau bahkan makan bersama.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi pada Jimin yang sibuk mengunyah apel dan membaca buku paket ditangannya.

"Ne? Ada apa hyung? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jimin sambil menaruh pembatas dibuku paketnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Yoongi yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Mmm... bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Ujian Nasional?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang dijawab senyuman oleh Jimin.

"Rasanya itu gugup hyung.." jawab Jimin kemudian. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gugup? Aku ingin merasakan gugup.." lirih Yoongi dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha hyung... lihatlah wajahmu! Kau lucu sekali... hahaha" Jimin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi merengut. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi gugup?" tanya Yoongi lagi masih dengan rengutan lucu di bibir pucatnya.

"Rasanya itu, seperti..." Jimin berjalan mendekat pada Yoongi dan mengatur posisi tempat tidur Yoongi agar berposisi duduk.

"Seperti apa, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tidak sabaran.

"Seperti ini..." Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit awalnya, namun lama kelamaan Yoongi jadi gelagapan dengan pandangan Jimin yang terus terfokus pada bibirnya.

**DEG...**

Debaran keras Yoongi rasakan di jantungnya, rasanya menyenangkan, namun sangat menyakitkan hingga ia melemas.

"Ji-Jimin.." Yoongi berusaha menyadarkan Jimin yang matanya mulai tertutup. Yoongi bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas hangat Jimin menyapu bibirnya.

"Hyungie..." suara Jimin yang lebih berat dari biasanya membuat debaran jantung Yoongi semakin menjadi, debarannya tidak beraturan dan sangat menyakiti dada Yoongi yang mulai terasa sesak. Tangan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya tepat dibagian jantung berada.

Dan sebelahnya lagi yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram tangan Jimin jadi ikut melemas dan terlepas begitu saja, membuat Jimin menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Yoongi... belum lagi saat Jimin melihat tangan Yoongi didanya...  
Jimin menyakitinya...

"H-Hyung? K-Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengguncang sedikit tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tersandar lemas dengan posisi duduk.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Yoongi kemudian sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Astagah! Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini..." Jimin mengusak rambutnya. Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Gugup itu... menyakitkan ya. Terimakasih Jimin kau membuatku mengerti... Apa itu yang kau rasakan saat menghadapi Ujian?" gumam Yoongi setelahnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"Ne.. tapi mungkin, sakitnya sedikit berbeda" ucap Jimin lalu kembali mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya serta mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. Dan membisikkan sesuatu disana... yang membuat Yoongi tercekat.

"_Maafkan aku Yoongi-hyung... itu takkan pernah terulang lagi."_

.

.

.

Jimin hanya takut... Jimin tak ingin kehilangan...

.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah terlewati...

Dan Jimin masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yoongi di rumah sakit, Yoongi yang semakin kurus, semakin pucat, dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang sangat tenang. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa wajah tenang itu sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri di alam bawah sadarnya. Di alam koma nya.?!

Sudah satu setengah tahun Yoongi terbaring koma. Ia kembali koma setelah memaksa dokter untuk memberinya izin pergi ke hari kelulusan Jimin di sekolahnya.

Ia sempat melihat Jimin lulus dari masa belajarnya yang sering Yoongi dengar seperti Neraka tingkat _medium_ itu. Itu usaha terbesar dan terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia takkan menyesal jika akan pergi sekarang. Lalu... bagaimana dengan Jimin?

.

Jimin baru saja pulang dari kuliah, dan akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya sebagai pelayan disebuah _cafe_ di dekat rumah sakit tempat Yoongi dirawat. Agar dia bisa langsung bertemu Yoongi setelah pulang bekerja.

Namun saat sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja, ponsel disakunya bergetar, ia langsung merogohnya ternyata ia mendapatkan satu pesan dari Ibu Yoongi.

"_Jimin-ah? kau dimana? Yoongi terus bergumam namamu... ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Bisakah kau kemari?" _

Isi pesan ibu Yoongi membuat Jimin sesegera mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut kepada manager _cafe_ ini yang merupakan kakak kelasnya dulu. Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon tahu tentang keadaan Yoongi dan Jimin setelah mendengar cerita Jimin. Dan mengerti bahwa Jimin bisa saja izin sewaktu-waktu, dan yang membuat Namjoon senang sekaligus prihatin Jimin mau diberi upah berapa saja karena izinnya yang bisa kapan saja itu. Dan tentu saja Namjoon takkan tega memotong upahnya...

.

Jimin langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Yoongi dirawat, diluar sangat dingin dengan salju tebal yang menyelimuti kota. Membuat Jimin menggunakan pakaian hingga berlapis-lapis ditubuhnya. Ia menemukan ibu Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sisi Yoongi yang bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil entah apa yang ia katakan.

"Eomma?" panggil Jimin pada ibu Yoongi yang baru saja mendongak ketika Jimin memanggilnya. Mata wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu terlihat sembab dan masih terlapisi cairan bening yang siap keluar ketika ia berkedip.

"Jimin-ah..." lirihnya sambil menengok ke arah Yoongi sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang mulai berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Apa eomma sudah memberitahukannya kepada dokter?" tanya Jimin pada ibu Yoongi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ibu Yoongi.

"Lalu apa kata dokter?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Entahlah. Eomma juga sulit untuk mengerti... karena tadi aku sangat pusing, yang bisa ku tangkap hanya, waktu... pertemukan... Jimin... dan entahlah aku tak bisa mengingatnya lagi," jawab ibu Yoongi sambil memijit pelipisnya. Beliau terlihat sangat frustasi dengan keadaan Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. "Sudahlah, eomma istirahat saja. Jangan jadikan ini beban eomma, nanti Yoongi-hyung akan merasa terbebani," ucap Jimin berusaha menenangkan ibu Yoongi, padahal ia sendiri sudah gelisah setengah mati. Namun ia bisa menahannya agar tidak menjadi tambahan beban bagi orang lain, terutama ibu Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin keluar sebentar," ucap ibu Yoongi sambil berjalan keluar, dan diangguki oleh Jimin.

Tersisalah Jimin dengan Yoongi diruangan serba putih yang sedikit dibalut dengan warna biru muda yang cerah. Yoongi masih terlihat tenang dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan mengelus rambut Yoongi lalu mengecup pucuk kepala itu dengan sayang. "Hyung? Ini aku.. kau bisa mendengarku?" Jimin berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Yoongi. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang dingin dan sedikit meremasnya memberinya kehangatan.

"Hyung? Aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah hyung," ucap Jimin lagi sambil mengelus-elus tangan Yoongi yang penuh dengan lubang bekas suntikan infus.

Jimin bisa merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi diremas pelan oleh jari-jari mungil itu. Jimin terkejut, sangat terkejut. Saking terkejutnya ia sampai menangis saat merasakan genggamannya dibalas oleh Yoongi, dan tangisnya pecah saat melihat Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan.

"Uljima.." kali ini telinga Jimin yang tajam berhasil menangkap lirihan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya perlahan, seolah Yoongi adalah barang pecah-belah.

"Hyung... kau sadar? Terimakasih hyung... tetaplah sadar seperti ini hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu, hyung. Hanya kau yang ku butuhkan, bahkan rasanya aku tak ingin bernafas jika udara yang ku hirup bukan udara yang ku bagi denganmu.." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jimin yang tulus dan polos.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap manik serupa lelehan coklat milik Yoongi. "Rindu. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Jimin lagi sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku juga rindu padamu," lirih Yoongi lagi yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Jimin. Tanpa terasa air mata Yoongi menetes dengan sendirinya, Jimin dengan sigap mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat itu.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun, hyung. Aku ingin selalu mendengar suaramu.." Jimin mengecup lembut pelipis Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi menutup matanya, membiarkan kehangatan yang diberikan Jimin kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tak mau panggil dokter?" tanya Yoongi. Harusnya Jimin yang berkata seperti itu kepada Yoongi. Namun Jimin tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia masih merindukan Yoongi. Ia tak mau Yoongi pergi lagi.

"Akan ku hubungi dari sini saja.." jawab Jimin sambil meraih gagang telepon yang ada di atas meja disamping tempat tidur Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga, sementara tangan satunya masih ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak usah, Jimin.." lirihan Yoongi kembali terdengar. Jimin segera menaruh kembali gagang telepon itu.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu dulu," jawab Yoongi sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak, hyung! Kau harus diberi pertolongan pertama dulu," jawab Jimin sambil kembali meraih gagang telepon itu.

"Tapi, kau harus janji.." ucap Yoongi lagi yang membuat Jimin menatapnya dalam.

"Berjanji apa hyung?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku," Jimin mengangguk "Tidak akan hyung".

.

.

.

Ternyata kesadaran Yoongi tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri saat merasa jantungnya membeku karena cuaca dingin. Entah apa yang membuat jantungnya yang semakin melemah di setiap musim dingin. Dia hanya seperti _'tertidur'_.

"Hyung.. kau... pergi lagi..." lirih Jimin sambil mengusap pipi putih Yoongi yang dingin dan sangat tirus. Jimin memperbaiki posisi selimut Yoongi dan menyeret kursi yang dekat di meja nakas ruangan Yoongi untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yoongi.

Jimin masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipi Yoongi berusaha memberinya kehangatan, meski Jimin juga sedang kedinginan. Ia tak sengaja melihat cover buku sedikit menyembul dari bawah bantal Yoongi, Jimin mengernyit bingung dan menarik perlahan buku itu.

Di cover buku itu tertulis jelas tulisan tangan Yoongi 'For: Park Jiminnie ^^'

"_Jimin! Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat yang bersalju.."_

Hanya ada tulisan itu dibagian awal buku bersampul hitam-putih itu. Jimin tersenyum dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Jimin kemudian menyimpan buku itu kembali dibawah bantal Yoongi dan ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan karena dari pagi ia belum juga makan.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan saat seseorang menarik sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kusut dan uring-uringan seorang Park Jimin. Namun ia kembali menutup matanya dan mengikuti apa yang namja itu lakukan. Saat Yoongi dengar ia menangis, rasanya seluruh tubuh Yoongi seperti runtuh begitu saja. Rasanya ia sangat sesak...

Dan saat namja itu akan beranjak dari kursinya, Yoongi refleks mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan menarik ujung sweater Jimin, semampunya. Hingga namja itu berbalik dan menangis sekali lagi dalam pelukannya.

.

Jimin mengikuti arah tangan yang menarik ujung sweaternya dan menemukan orang yang teramat dicintainya sedang menatapnya tulus dan memberikan senyum sedihnya yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

"Mianhae.."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berat telah dilalui oleh seorang Park Jimin. Ia juga tahu, kalau Yoongi-_nya_ pasti telah susah payah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri agar bisa kembali pada kenyataan. Jimin merasa sangat egois jika melihat Yoongi yang dipenuhi lubang disekitar tubuhnya karena suntikan infus. Jimin jadi berpikir bahwa ia begitu egois dengan perasaannya sendiri yang ingin Yoongi tetap berada di sampingnya, tetapi ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Yoongi sendiri.

Benar! Jimin harus bertanya tentang perasaan Yoongi...

Jika dilihat saja, Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi pasti sangat ingin bertahan hidup. Tapi, untuk apa? Untuk siapa? Mengapa? Yoongi pasti mempertahankan sesuatu...

.

Jimin memang bodoh. _That's it!_ Untuk siapa lagi Yoongi bertahan jika bukan untuk dirinya. Dirinya yang egois, yang selalu menangis dan berkata 'jangan meninggalkanku'.

.

.

.

_**Soundless Voice**_

Tapi... untuk saat ini saja... Jimin dan Yoongi ingin melupakan perasaan sakit, tersakiti, disakiti, egois, dan lain sebagainya yang sudah bercampur menjadi begitu menyesakkan.

Mereka ingin menikmati malam bersalju ini sebentar di taman rumah sakit. _Yeah_! Jimin tahu, dia seharusnya mengajak Yoongi berjalan-jalan atau bertukar kado menjelang Hari Natal seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, ia tak ingin membawa Yoongi terlalu jauh dari pengawasan dokter. Ia belum siap...

"Hyung? Apa kau kedinginan?" Jimin bersimpuh di depan Yoongi yang duduk dikursi roda yang dilengkapi dengan tempat infus menggunakan kedua lututnya dan memegang tangan Yoongi yang terlapisi sarung tangan tebal untuk menghangatkannya.

"Tidak begitu dingin... terimakasih" Yoongi tersenyum tulus pada Jimin yang membuat perasaan Jimin menghangat.

"Um... katakan saja jika kau merasa dingin, hyung" ucap Jimin lagi lalu membawa tangan Yoongi untuk melingkari lehernya dan Jimin merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita belum memberitahu dokter.." ucap Yoongi lagi, nafas hangatnya membuat kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, hyung.. _eomma_ juga sudah tahu kan?" ucap Jimin kemudian lalu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi yang membuatnya merona. Jimin dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat perasaan dan seluruh tubuh Yoongi menghangat.

"Kau sendiri? Kau berlutut seperti itu, apa lututmu tidak gemetar? Salju sedang tebal, Jimin.." Jimin tahu Yoongi khawatir, tapi _'toh_ tidak apa-apa jika setelah ini dia hanya akan terkena flu asal Yoongi tetap merasa hangat.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja... asal kau tetap bersamaku" ucap Jimin lagi yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum memancarkan rasa bahagianya mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Jimin, terimakasih..." Yoongi menyisir pelan rambut Jimin yang telah menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Yoongi.

"Aku juga, terimakasih hyung.." ucap Jimin lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

Lama mereka terdiam berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing, hingga Jimin membuka suaranya.

"Hyung... tahukah kau? Aku suka padamu, sangat sayang padamu, aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku hyung... maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini. Aku hanya belum siap berdiri tanpamu, hyung. Terlalu sulit bahkan jika aku hanya memikirkannya.." Jimin mendongak sebentar untuk melihat Yoongi yang menatap kosong kebawah.

"Hyung..? K-Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin dengan panik saat melihat air mata Yoongi tiba-tiba meluncur dengan derasnya hingga membasahi pipi Jimin.

"Mi-Mianhae, Jimin.. aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa padamu, aku takut Jimin. Takut, sangat takut..." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Sshh.. sudah hyung.. tenang.. tenang.. tidak usah takut. Aku ada disini, hyung..." Jimin mengusap dan sesekali memijit punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkannya. Saat Jimin sudah tidak mendengar isakan dari bibir Yoongi, ia melepas sedikit pelukannya dan mengetukkan keningnya dengan kening Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Jimin beralih mengusap pelan sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya saat merasakan Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jimin.

"Jimin... terimakasih untuk segalanya.." Yoongi membuka sebentar matanya lalu tersenyum kepada Jimin dan Jimin balas tersenyum padanya. Yoongi menarik Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Jimin sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jimin... dengarkan aku..."

"Aku akan selalu mendengarmu, hyung.." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan senyuman itu walau ia tidak melihatnya.

"Kau hangat, dan sangat baik Jimin. Terimakasih sudah ada untukku, terimakasih untuk cintamu padaku, saat kau ingin menciumku, aku gugup, sangat gugup, bahkan rasanya jantungku lupa caranya berdetak dengan baik.. saat kau bilang itu takkan terulang lagi, aku tahu aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku.." Yoongi menangis di bahu Jimin, ia rasa inilah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Kau selalu memberiku kehangatan, walau ku tahu kau sedang kedinginan.. kau selalu ada untukku saat kau sendiri tidak tahu tempat berpijak.. kau yang membuatku kuat bahkan ketika kau lemah.. kau tahu aku akan kembali bahkan saat aku putus asa.. kau selalu menangis saat aku sadar dari koma, aku jadi merasa bersalah..

Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Terlalu cinta sampai meluap-luap. Namun, berhentilah! Itu akan sia-sia.. lepaskan aku Jimin. Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri..

Lihat! Disini dingin, tapi kau berusaha menghangatkanku.. kau tahu hari ini sedang badai, Jimin. Kau bisa tertimbun salju.. masuklah! Aku tak ingin menyakiti—"

"Sudah hyung.. cukup.." Jimin mengelus surai karamel Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"J-Jimin..." Yoongi tidak kuat untuk melepas pelukannya, sendinya terasa kaku.

"Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku, dan pergilah dengan tenang..." air mata Jimin menetes tanpa perintahnya.

"Kau yang paling tahu aku, Jimin. Aku tak baik dalam urusan 'selamat tinggal..' Saranghae, Park Jimin..." ucapan terakhir Yoongi menguap ditelan malam. Jimin tersenyum walau hatinya menangis. Yoongi tersenyum dalam pelukannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

_**Tsumetaku natte iku yo**__**  
**__**Modora nai sono koe**__**  
**__**Tokeau koto mo yurusare nai**__**  
**__**Ore no koe wo kiite yo mata waratte yo**__**  
**__**Namida sae kare hate**__**  
**__**Kimi no koto tokasenai...**_

_**(**__**Tubuhmu yang semakin dingin  
Suaramu yang kini tak terdengar  
Kita tak bisa lagi saling memahami  
Tolong dengarkan panggilanku dan tersenyum untukku  
Air mata mengalir, hilang  
Kehangatanmu lenyap perlahan…)**_

.

Jimin tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi yang mendingin dan sudah hampa itu. Namun raga itu tersenyum, membuat Jimin tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya. Jimin jadi sadar bahwa Yoongi tak ada dihadapannya, takkan ada lagi Yoongi yang tertawa bersamanya, takkan ada lagi Yoongi yang selalu meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya. Takkan ada lagi Yoongi yang dicintainya... Takkan ada lagi seorang Min Yoongi... takkan ada...

Jimin membiarkan badai salju menerpa dirinya yang sedang memeluk raga hampa seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Jimin merasa bahagia. Bebannya seperti hilang, meluap begitu saja...

_**Aishiteru tada sore sae**__**  
**__**Ienai mama**__**  
**__**Towa ni**__**  
**__**Tozasarete yuku**__**  
**__**Kimi to no sekai**_

_**Sakende mo todoka nai yo**__**  
**__**Kimi no koe wa mou... inai  
**_

_**Furi tsumoru yuki yo  
**__**Dou ka furitsuzukete zutto  
**__**Kono mama subete ubai satte yo**_

_**(Aku mencintaimu,  
Walau lisan tak lagi kan  
bisa kaudengar  
Era kita hilang,  
tenggelam 'tuk selamanya**_

_**Teriakanku takkan cukup  
Suaramu, jiwamu tak akan kembali**_

_**Salju yang terus turun  
Jangan berhenti menutupi tubuh ini  
Biarkan ku membeku tuk pergi menyusulnya)**_

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya, cahaya putih yang melingkari mereka membuat rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuh mereka.

"_Aku takkan meninggalkanmu meski dunia menginginkanku berpisah denganmu.."_

.

_**Hakanai koe no inochi goto**__**  
**__**Kakikeshite subete**_

_**Shiroku...**_

_**(Suara, Jiwa, Raga  
hapus mereka semua, hingga semuanya**_

_**Memutih...)**_

.

.

.

.

_**END.**_

Eaa, fic abal lagi dari saya -_-

Yoon sulit lanjutin _just a little bit of your heart_ karena otak Yoon buntu ditengah jalan/? Tapi udah nulis beberapa page kok, tinggal nentuin akhirnya gimana.. *plakk

Fic ini bener-bener abal, sumvah! Absurd.. angst nya ga ngena sama skali..

Dan berhubung ini fic abal, jadi saya butuh masukan dari para reader sekalian (yah, kalau ada yang baca sih) -_- review plis.. sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun hehe xD


End file.
